


Playing Halloween Dressup ... Again

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cosplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: Ginny isn't sure how Hermione has done it again, but well here they are all dress up again.





	Playing Halloween Dressup ... Again

Day 9  
Prompt: Cosplaying  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Hogwarts  
  
Going into Halloween again Ginny and had found herself cornered with the others once more as Hermione gave them her newest plan. Tugging on the odd clothing she had been put into. It was nearly a full body suit and mostly black. The trousers were loose and kind of puffy around the knees before they narrowed again though that was due to the odd way they were covered in white wraps. The shirt had no sleeves on it and the edges actually looked a bit ragged like the sleeves had been ripped off. Around her waist there was a belt that seemed to be made up of three smaller belts all of white and no matter how she shifted they stayed in place and together. She had on boots that came to not to far below her knee and they were as sleek black as most of the rest of her. She had a white bandana around her forehead and her hair had been somehow made black and was no standing on end looking oddly like a black flame. The final piece was a temporary tattoo Hermione had given her on her right arm that look like a black dragon. Clenching her hands a couple of time and shifting some more Ginny just still couldn't quite feel comfortable in this, but the look on Hermione's face stopped her from protesting or switching her outfit.  
  
Ginny glanced at the others as Hermione fiddled with the last touches on them all, or at least according to her they were, but none of them knew what she was on about. Though she would admit now if she heard her brothers invite one more person to come play with them she just might snap. It was creepy enough when they swapped who was talking mid sentence, but now saying everything in unison was even worse, though that probably also had to do with the fact that somehow Hermione had gotten them into frilly dresses.  
  
Shaking her head Ginny glanced at the other three.  
  
Hermione herself was wearing something like a dress with sleeves no wider than her hand, that had a belt around the waist of fabric, and was cut down both sides from the belt down. She had a pair of pants on under it that were lose and looked like they were only staying on because they tied on at the waist and the bottoms flared some before snugging to her calves. Both bits of clothing were pure white and Ginny couldn't help but to stare. It didn't help that Hermione had somehow made her hair longer and tamer turning it silver before reusing last year's spell and giving herself silver ears and a tail. She had finished off the look with a wicked looking whip that was green and covered in thorns. It really was something to look at.  
  
The boys were great too if Ginny was being honest.  
  
Ron was probably the lest odd looking of all of them in truth, but Ginny still liked it. He was wearing some white trousers with a basic black belt, though she couldn't spot any belt loops on the trousers and more like the belt was just sort of cinched around his waist with some of the trousers sticking up over it. His middle had been wrapped in white wraps, and while Ginny didn't see the point Hermione said it was part of the look. Her brother hadn't been given a shirt, but he had been put into a long white coat that while it didn't button did seem to stay closed mostly, Ginny thought it was a spell. The coat had two pockets on it one on each breast, and the only other thing on it was the red writing on the back that Ginny couldn't ready, but Hermione again said was part of the look. His outfit was finished with an odd sort of yellow sword that only looked half real and his hair had been styled to look like it had all been brushed forward and into a point.  
  
Harry well if she had been surprised about the twins at least they were dressed unlike Harry. Sure he was wearing a pair of tight white cloth pants, they weren't form fitting, but they certainly weren't overly lose either. From the bottoms of his pants to his toes his feet were warped and Hermione had given him some odd sort of cloth bits to actually go on his feet, but they weren't really shoes. It was from the waste up that Harry really looked well not too much like himself. His forearms were wrapped like his shins and feet. His hair had been grown out some and was bright red with a short little horn shoved in the mess. His shirt though well it was just two bits of cloth that went from hip to shoulder over his front and down his back making an 'X' on both his back and chest, that was all, he didn't even get a coat like Ron. Hermione had also found a spell for his ears and made them long and pointy before fishing his look with a blue cloth belt that had a red gem for a buckle.  
  
Over all they all looked well rather odd, but glancing around she spotted more oddly dressed people and realized that Hermione's idea for all hallows eve had spread this year. She shifted in place a bit before turning her attention back to Hermione at the sound of her name.  
  
"Ready to go Ginny?"  
  
Without though Ginny nodded offering the older girl a grin. It might be different but Ginny didn't honestly mind. At least not enough to mention it and not when it made Hermione so happy. So she followed after the others down to the feast determined to enjoy the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fred/George are the twins from the Shining. Everyone else is from yu yu hakusho: Ginny is Hiei, Hermione is Kurama, Ron is Kuwabara, and Harry is Jin. It was hard to find an anime old enough for Hermione to have read it that I liked it for this I'll admit ...


End file.
